


Persona 5: Fateswap

by JadeFowl



Series: Fateswap! [1]
Category: JRPG, Persona 5, Persona Five, p5, persona - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, fateswap!AU, roleswap!Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFowl/pseuds/JadeFowl
Summary: If the story was the other way around, what would happen at the end of it all?An AU Where Goro And Akira Both lead each others life. However, at the end of the game, something curious begins.





	Persona 5: Fateswap

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the AU Squad who helped with editing and ideas! All of their blogs can be found here  
> => https://askdetectivekurusu.tumblr.com/c

\----  
The world shuddered with the loudest bang Goro Akechi could ever have imagined while the massive floating god before him began to dissolve in a brilliant display of light and colour.  
They’d won Igor's “Game”. His want of “Rehabilitation” had been met, Whatever that really meant in the end. and they defeated the corrupted god who had been the bane of all their problems. There was something satisfying about saving the world.  
Something.  
Some t h…  
S o m e …  
S…  
\----

Goro felt cold wind and wet rain nip at his cheeks. The sounds of the city, the smell of gasoline and grass permeated his mind as the sounds of sloshing and chatter hummed around him. Why was everything dark? 

Oh, his eyes were closed.

Upon opening them he felt a little jarred. 

Was this… The street outside the station? When did he get here? How did he get here?  
Cars honked and students were walking about tittering about every this-and-that among themselves. How peculiar. Did killing God cause something to happen? 

“Mona, what just happened…? Weren't we just…” His eyes went down to his bag and he paused. Wait… Morgana was gone…? He was ALWAYS in his bag… even when he told him to not be. Putting it down, he pulled things out, digging about as if doing this would make him able to pull the cat out of the emptied bag of sheer willpower. Alas he just got his books wet. Where was he?

While he sat, confused on the wet ground, a tall, recognizable boy moved from the station below and stood stoically on the side of the street beside Goro. He had a comb and like he could always be so often found doing, was detangling his perfect hair. Goro let out a huge sigh of relief. 

“Ah.. thank god Yusuke… It’s so good to see someone. Do you know what's going on?”  
He spoke a little louder. Didn’t he hear him?  
“...Yusuke…?”

The Stranger with a perfect face finally had his attention drawn downwards, clearly surprised he was being called out in such a place. Someone rather strange was on the ground, books in puddles and sitting disheveled and soaked himself. Peculiar. Was he targeted by a bully? Clumsy? Turning and scratching his head he responded, as it is polite to when spoken to.

“...S-Sorry, Do I… know you? Are you… okay? You’re absolutely soaked...” 

Goro looked at him incredulously.

“Excuse me…? Yusuke….? What do you-”

What was Yusuke trying to pull? 

“Its me, Goro Akechi…? Did you hit your little model head when we fell from heaven?” He said, sarcastic and a little worried himself. There were so many questions in his head right now.

Yusuke was taken aback and shuffled away to the side. Clearly this... Person was a strange fan or sorts of his. “... S-Sorry… uh… A-Akechi?... I'm going to be late for school… It was nice meeting you though…”

Just as Yusuke spoke, a car pulled up in front of them. As the window rolled down, it revealed Kamoshida, smiling and offering a ride to school due to the rain. Goro looked between the two in confusion before Yusuke quickly entered the car. 

Goro stood, mouth agape as so many questions filled his mind. Yet, were unable to form as a familiar black vehicle blew past and splashed him, making him even colder and wetter than before. Sputtering, he wiped the water from his face. By the time he had regained his composure, Yusuke and the vehicle were gone. What was going on?

“God DAMNIT!!! THAT KAMO’SHIT’A!!”

Slowly turning, he could see another familiar face of a punkish blonde, with a mean face and a heart of gold. Ann.

Just-  
There was something eerily familiar about all of this.

“...A-Ann…? Whats going on? Didn’t we lock up Kamoshida?”

She turned to look at him and crossed her arms. “...Eh?? Who the fuck are you man? Why do you know my name? I don’t remember you from any classes...” She peered close. “...And how do you know good ‘ol SHIT’a in that car yeah? You one of his flunkies?”

Goro stood shivering in the rain.  
“...N-No, I don’t… know him. Today’s my… first day…”

She stood, eyebrow cocked like a gun and leaning against a wall as she examined him.  
“... Wait, you that new delinquent everyone’s gossipin’ about?” He chuckled nervously. This again? Really?

“...I must be...I’m the only delinquent I know.” She let out a bark of a laugh.

“Okay… well, how come you knew about him? And what was that ‘bout locking him up? It sounds like a prime thing to do honestly… if you don’t even know him and you want him jailed… Well, I think we’ll be buds.”

Goro laughed nervously. “...H-Hah… Right. My name’s Goro Akechi… I... must have overheard your name somewhere, sorry for not waiting for an introduction.”

She grinned. “... You know your way to the school, right…?” He nodded.

“Ya can come with me then. “

\--

The walk to school had his mind shooting around many places. It really felt like he was back - at the start of it all. All before Momentos. Before Personas. Before the Phantom Thieves.  
Was he having a strange dream? Reliving his past? Hallucinating? Was he dead?

Could he really be back in time? No… that’s a preposterous idea.

But… he couldn’t discount that niggling feeling in the back of his mind. If personas could exist, If god could be killed, then what else was possible?

A shudder ran through him as he felt the conversation turn familiar with Ann. 

“Yeah… Kamoshida treats the whole Goddamned school like a some sort of king of a castle! Forcin’ all the volleyball kids to do shit, hurtin’ people, just you wait. When I get dirt on him… His career’s over!”

He lost his balance for a moment as the nav on his phone vibrated. The world around them tinted for a moment as they made the switch, causing Ann to also lost her balance. She cursed as she leaned on an alley wall. “The fuck-? You feel that, Goro?”

He let out a cautious nod. “Yeah. it was like everything twisted for a moment”

“Feh… whatever. We better hurry up before we’re late. Not that it matters much… the school’s full of assholes. The teachers suck anyway. Welcome to hell new kid.” She said, passively waving a hand, dismissive.

They made it through her little shortcut and as she stood in awe, agape at what the school had become, Goro felt a sense of nostalgia and purpose. Well… even if he was back at the start, there was many things he missed before. Even if it was only a dream, he should be worried about it, right? Enjoy it for what it is? Maybe fix some mistakes along the way If he’s lucky. Eventually he’ll wake up and his dreams of being a phantom thief would be over anyway. Not much one can do after defeating the evil god lording over everyone. 

He feigned shock. “Does the school usually look like that?” He asked Ann. She gave him an incredulous look.

“Don't be a smartass. Clearly something fishy is up. Really… what the hell? I don't see any kids out either, it looks absolutely ridiculous.”

Akechi hummed, pursing his lips. “...Almost like a castle.”

Ann turned to look at Goro with a look of disbelief. “I never noticed! Wow!” Her voice heavy with sarcasm before shaking her head. “Right, let’s go in and maybe get some answers for what the hell’s goin’ on here.”

Entering the castle was like nostalgia slapping him across the face with a paper fan. The familiar distorted decorations, the eerie feel, even the sense of shadows that were lurking around the place made him uneasy. How strange it felt to be back here. Last time, he didn’t know anything at all, however, this time, he knew everything. If he played his cards right, perhaps he could scope out morgana quickly seeing as last time he was here, right? Maybe since Morgana was knowledgeable about things he didn't even understand he could shed some light on this situation. 

If he couldn’t?

Well, It’d be nice to have another friend back.

“Shit Goro, where are we even going? I think we’re lost! What are those guys even?”

Akechi hushed her. “ I don’t know, but they don’t look friendly. Don’t draw attention to us in case they want to attack us!”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, now you’re being stupid. Why would they want to attack us when we haven’t done anything? They probably know what's going on, like, uh, a school festival or something really really excessive.”

She pulled away from him and he could only reach after her as Ann went to approach a guard. How infuriating. She did this last time too, however, he had actually followed her last time and they had both gotten caught. This time, he hesitated and eventually held back in the shadows. He could let her get caught and taken away on her own so he would have the tactical break-out advantage for her. First find morgana, then get to her cell before Kamoshida has his way. Awaken his persona. Get them out. Then he could take morgana home with him, or try to.

Ann was apprehended by the guard swiftly, and she struggled and yelled and shouted trying to get from its grip.  
However, she didn’t want Goro to get snagged as well so she shouted at him to run, of course, having the opposite effect of keeping him safe as it pointed out where he was to the enemy. Great. Thanks Ann.  
While he was running, it was so much HARDER to run then he remembered. He no longer had the stamina he had before. Maybe once he gets Ann on board he would focus on making himself toned up before palaces to get back to where he was near the end.  
Wheezing and puffing, he dived behind a statue and waited for them to pass. It was almost strangely exhilarating to be doing this again, if not slightly irritating. With all the knowledge he had this should be easy.

When the area had cleared enough, he made his way to where he remembered the entrance to the underground area was. Mona.

\--


End file.
